片思い
by yanurekaki
Summary: A/N：满足一下对土方先生美好人生的补完；其实这只是一个"土方先生和银时已经在一起、然后冲田队长单恋着的故事（笑）"


******简介：**这只是一个"土方先生和银时已经在一起、然后冲田队长单恋着的冒险故事（笑）"  


**A/N：**满足一下对土方先生美好人生的补完；

之所以会做这样的设定，起因是まさ汰様对京极堂系列的一段评论。  
_「京极は狡猾な人だから、狂ってる程に関口を爱していてもそれをうまく误摩化してると思う。逆に関口は卑怯な人だから、京极の爱を利用して居场所を作っているみたいな。関口がいなくなったら京极の世界は破绽するけど、京极がいなくなっても関口はわりとどうにかなってると思うという话。妄想乙。」_  
この様な言い方は素晴らしい過ぎるので、どうしても一回書いて見たいだ（まさ汰様へのお詫び気持ちは止まらない）：

「沖田は自慢で狡猾な人だから、狂ってる程に土方を爱していても、自分に対してその気持ちをうまく误摩化してると思う。逆に土方は単純な人だから、自然に沖田の嫉妬を不信任へ導き出して、時間の問題と見なしているみたいな。土方がいなくなったら沖田の世界は破绽するけど、沖田がいなくなっても土方はわりと平気に過ごすると思うという话。妄想だけ。」

冲田是个骄傲又狡猾的人，即使几近疯狂地爱著土方、面对感情时也会很好地掩饰过去；相反土方又是不会多想的单纯的人，就算感受到冲田的嫉妒，恐怕也只会当做是对自己的不信任、从而看作是时间问题。如果失去土方、冲田的世界就会崩毁；与之相比，即使冲田不在，土方也还是照常度过每日。

简言之，就算觉得像冲田队长这样的人，即使是爱上对方也绝不会承认的吧。于是就产生了这样的文章—：  
1.【土方X银时】和【土方←冲田】同时存在  
2.有点诱受的银时和心口不一的冲田队长  
3.各别部分的NC-17

总之、对空知老师表示非常抱歉了…

**Ｄisclaimer：** I do not own Gintama and any of the characters； or there would be totally another slutty story，believe me**XD**

* * *

**片思い**

.

.

**章一**

.

清晨，万事屋。

"ただいま—！！今天道场没什么事所以直接过来了~"新八一边说一边打开了万事屋的门，"啊啦、神乐酱，这么早？"一进来就注意到沙发上神乐异样敏锐的视线，他感到有点不可思议。

"看就知道了吧你这个迟钝四眼！不是起得早、是**根本没睡**阿鲁！"神乐摆出一副臭脸，新八这次才发觉支那女孩重重的黑眼圈。

给自己沏上茶后新八在沙发上坐定，一边递杯子给神乐、一边关切地问："所以昨晚怎么回事？"

"都是阿银的错阿鲁！昨晚那个蛋黄酱混蛋来了以后他就不让我看搞笑艺人节目、非要我睡觉，结果自己在那里怪叫、用被子蒙住头还能听到，吵死了阿鲁！"

新八一口茶喷出来："银桑…叫了一晚上？！"

"嗯！后来实在睡不着、我就出来看电视了阿鲁。"神乐不耐烦地挥挥手，完全没注意对面的新八努力忍住吐槽的痛苦表情—

_十几分钟还可以理解、超过几小时已经是精力绝伦了，至于一晚上…你们是写魔幻现实主义的吗喂！！！_

自我咆哮后他推了推眼镜，严肃地问："总之，现在土方先生还在里面么？"

"早就走了，我瞪着他出来的阿鲁。"

"那我去和银桑谈一谈。不管怎么说神乐酱你还在不能喝酒的年龄，银桑这样做有点太过分了。"他说着敲了敲卧室的门，"银桑？"

…毫无反应。

"银桑、我是新八~神乐酱都起来了哦！请不要睡懒觉了！"

…依旧毫无反应。

一想到这个完全没有责任心的大人如此任性（且不是一两次）的行为，更加生气的新八索性强行把门拉开："给我起来你这个废宅！"当然话音没落他就后悔自己好像没有资格这么说别人。不过，这句没底气的指责到底凭借音量把床上的人吵醒了。

浅眠中的银时不甘愿地蠕动两下，稍微睁开眼睛喃喃道："新八君…"尚有些涩的声音把新八的注意力引向地板—

"呐、眼镜，阿银全裸也！（明明是个大叔）"

"啊、神乐酱，你什么时候…"

"阿银身上是什么…"

"啊啊啊啊—！！不要看这个肮脏的大人世界！！！"

.

当晚，真选组巡逻车外。

"山崎，你和总悟两个人一起去剩下的五条街道巡逻吧；总悟，交给你了。"

土方点燃一支香烟、向手下吩咐道。

"啊，那副长您呢？"

"我还有约，今晚就先走了。"

"好的~（没有监督其实更轻松嘛w）"驾驶座上的山崎准备发动车子，却被后座上用加农炮对准土方的冲田队长吓了一跳。

"又要去万事屋老板那里么？"

"不…"  
"明明买了甜食，我没见过几个人那么爱吃这种东西。"

"…"土方一时语塞，转开视线叹了口气。看到他不再反驳的默认、山崎惊讶地瞪大眼。

"已经到了要翘掉工作的地步么。"

"哈？！本来就只是监督工作…"

"一样的吧！"冲田没有什么感情的声音突然变得愤怒起来。

土方皱了皱眉，似乎是觉得冲田的样子不对。

又是一阵沉默，直到冲田收回加农炮关上车窗，对山崎说："开车。"

引擎起动时，他突然拉开车窗喊："下次让万事屋老板吻在领巾以下，工作中看到很碍眼。"接着"啪"地重新合严。

"土方先生请你去死。"他嘟囔着，毫不介意对方完全听不到这句命令。

"土方先生这个笨蛋。"

目送车子离开的黑发男子有些尴尬地抚上脖子，"怪不得今天早上那个支那女孩恶狠狠地瞪着我…今晚提一下吧。"他一边想一边向歌舞伎町走去。

.

"呐、十四…"双手撑在膝间跪坐在お布団边的银时有些扭捏地看着土方的后背，想说什么又有点顾虑。

"嗯？"脱掉外套、正在解衬衫扣子的土方漫不经心地应了一声。

"…我们昨天晚上似乎吵到神乐酱了…"

"哼，知道了—今晚就不那么欺负你了。"土方似乎觉得这个委婉的请求蛮可爱，转过来俯下身、拉起银时的下颌吻了过去，轻轻啃咬对方的下唇。

"唔…嗯嗯…"银时呻吟了一下，感觉自己的身体擅自变热了。他有些焦急地回吻过去，伸出一只手揽住土方的后脑使他无法挣脱，一边加深唇齿的交缠、一边拉近两人的距离；另一只手滑进解开一半的衬衫里调戏起胸膛，感觉到由此引起的微微颤抖后他得意地暗笑起来。但稍微得势松懈一下时，土方便趁机将舌滑入他口中、强硬地摩擦起来，手则在身体两侧不安分地缓慢爱抚着。银时不甘示弱地想要回应对方的热情邀请，在舌吻中边争夺着主权、边轻咬起对方的嘴唇。不过，最终在可怜的肺叶数次请求之下他被迫松开了自己的怀抱、恢复呼吸。

土方将手指搭在他じんべえ上衣松垮的腰带上，爱怜地说："还是有些着急啊你。"说着解开带子、让单薄的夏季室内着彻彻底底丧失了蔽体的功效。

正在银时重新靠过来、准备进一步动作时，他突然想起了冲田的警告、坐正看着银时说："说起来，我这边的小鬼也有个要求；不要吻到太高的地方，工作中会被看到。"

"啊啦❤被谁看到了？猩猩么？"

"不要这么说近藤老大！（怒）"土方轻拍了一下眼前人的头："是总悟那小子啦。被他用加农炮指着警告过了，今天。"

银时盯着土方一言不发，突然伸手环住他的腰、攀上身体将他拉进，不由分说地允吸舔舐起土方的侧颈。

"喂！都说了…"银时用食指按住土方的嘴唇、将头枕在他肩膀上，声音柔软："那不是常有的事情么？再多一次也没什么吧。"

土方拉开腻在身上的人，无奈地看着他像恶作剧得逞般坏笑、叹道："真是孩子气。"接着便回复了往常的神情，压下身在他耳边轻语："恶作剧的孩子可是要受惩罚的。"说着，舔弄起对方的耳廓。

被玩弄起敏感部位的银时有些痛苦地扭动、却被束缚住无法动弹。颤抖中他发觉自己这次真的心跳加速了。

.

夜色里。

"冲田队长—这边也完成了哟！我们可以回去了吧？"山崎对着后视镜询问。

"嗯，回真选组吧。"冲田向后仰着、头也没抬地说。

完成工作的山崎显得比日常还要放松，愉快地驾驶着。等交通灯时，他试着就今天才知道的新鲜事向冲田搭话："说起来，没想到鬼之副长的土方先生居然也有心动的对象啊~~而且还是那个万事屋的旦那様，啧啧、真是难得~"

…

见到后方毫无反应，不气馁的山崎便继续发挥："不过怎么看也是旦那様主动的吧？真好奇他们…"正准备说些荤段子的山崎在感受到脖子上"咔嗒"一声的凉意后迅速闭上了嘴。

"难得没有土方先生的**美好**休息时间里，可不可以请山崎君不要提他？"

山崎自动脑补了后半句"不然老子一炮轰了你"，然后怯怯地答："是。"

收起加农炮的冲田带上眼罩，非常不爽地重新坐回座位。

_今天瞄准两次都没有发射，真是糟透了。_

_果然，土方先生还是请你去死吧。_

.

"哟、总悟！任务结束了啊！"

"是的，近藤さん。"回到真选组、路过近藤办公间的冲田稍稍弯下腰对局长行礼，随后便注意到坐在案旁的中崎。

"おおーー！正好有新任务交给你、总之先进来吧！"

冲田稍微仰起头瞥了一眼浓重的月色，走进房间里坐下。中崎对他微微点头算作打招呼，便开口说："有关这次任务的内容…是希望你能保护一位来江户的天人官员一周。"

大约是因为从前某只青蛙的关系，冲田没什么表情的脸上多少有些反感："天人？"

中崎无视了这个明显的情感流露，继续解释："是的，对方来地球参与一个重要的落成仪式，在这边逗留期间需要一名尽职的警察负责日常简单的护卫工作；松平署长希望一向可靠的贵组能够接下这件事—虽然不是台面上那种能增加人气的大任务，但完成后也算是为江户和平做了贡献。"

近藤点点头、附和道："给我们这么重要的任务，可见松平大叔对我们的重视啊。总悟，这次就拜托你了。"

简短交待了时间地点后，中崎便起身告辞。目送他离开，近藤问起白天的工作："今天巡逻情况怎样？"

"和往常一样。"

"上次抓到的那个过激派浪人呢？"

"今天早上坦白了、似乎在密谋ターミナル集散站的爆炸案，现在还在整理笔录。"

"好、辛苦了！之后这事就交给十四，你专心做好护卫—一定不能辜负大叔和幕府的信任！"

"嗯。"

离开近藤，冲田向自己的房间走去。

_至少有三个可疑的地方啊，这次的任务_。他想。

.

次日上午。

"ホウーー！トウーー！"土方将精神集中于斩击的动作，向丹田部施压的同时猛地大喝、挥出竹刀。

"真是有气势的「无念无想之斩」啊、土方先生。这么早来道场训练，果然翘班以后时间会变充裕。"

"总悟、你小子在说什么呢—"听到门口来人的讽刺，他不满地放下刀、擦了擦额上的汗。

"我只是来告诉土方先生任务调动的。" 无视对方责问，冲田自然地说。

"…哦、接手爆炸案的事情近藤老大已经告诉我了；那边你一个人去没问题吧。"

"当然，我一直都在、不会翘班所以没问题。"倚在门上的人回答的意外迅速。

"…你也要说到什么时候臭小鬼！！—"

"**Bye-Bye**."冲田似乎无意再继续对话，随意说了句告别就干脆地转身地走了。

虽然不知道为什么普通的日常保卫会交给真选组…不过总悟那家伙的话应该没问题吧。土方想，继续起剑道的练习。

.

当晚的接风宴席上，冲田终于见到了需要被保护的那名天人—与其说是天人、倒不如说是个普通的大叔；不过，从那身昂贵的紋付羽織袴、以及周围形影不离的三名高大男子来看，恐怕也不是个普通的大叔。

"我热爱江户的文化，也熟悉这里的语言。"经中崎互相介绍后，他和蔼地与冲田聊了起来："当今时代、唯有沟通与交流才是正途；与其他国家相比，开放的江户无疑是最为进步的。这次来地球、正是为了出席由我们福比里斯星政府捐赠的图书馆的落成仪式。从今以后，地球的学者也可以阅读到我们小小星球的资料了。"说到兴致上，他顿了顿举起眼前的红酒："为了宇宙和平—！！"

冲田不耐烦地也举起酒杯。

_带着保镖、隐藏行踪，害怕被暗杀的宇宙和平人士？别开玩笑了。恐怕是背了什么见不得人的勾当，怕被人趁不在势力范围内的机会给杀掉吧。急着找到忠于幕府的真选组，估计也是其他部门都不愿接烫手山芋的原因。_

真不愧是尽说漂亮话的政客。他啜了一口酒，盯着眼前谈笑风生的两人。

.

.

**章二**

.

自从土方说工作变忙、没空见面起已经过去四天，本来就是凭直觉想到什么干什么的银时发现自己的空闲时间更多了；托这个福，他总算开始专心于让人提不起劲的日常事务。

刚刚完成手头找人委托的万事屋三人组一如既往地在午后的歌舞伎町街边晃荡：银时叼着草莓牛奶、新八和神乐跟在他身后斗嘴。

"神乐酱，都说了现在没有烟火大会…"

"烟火大会本来就是夏天的阿鲁！超罗曼蒂克阿鲁！！对吧银酱~"

"啊？烟火大会？所以说，把那种爆炸案一样的东西看成罗曼蒂克的你们还是小孩子啊，啧啧。"

"诶—地球上的焰火是炸药做的么？"

"怎么可能！！银桑你这根本在答非所问吧。"新八无语地看着他们毫无逻辑的对话、走上万事屋的楼梯拐角，却发现已经有名男子等在那里了—

"啊，请问是万事屋么？"来者长得有点凶，口气倒意外地客气："我想委托你们明早运些东西…"

.

当晚。

"小鬼们呢？"

"去河边看烟花大会了，晚些才回来吧。"

"今天有烟火大会么？！"正在往外拿和菓子的土方有点惊讶。

"谁知道呢。"坐在沙发上的银时随便地答，接着用调侃的语气说："又买这么贵的点心啊你，不愧是出色的税金小偷。"

"是出色的社会人—"土方把带来的礼物放在桌子上，坐到银时旁边揽住他："我可是每天工作十二小时的正经人士，跟你不一样。"

"哼—我可是也很忙的！今天收到了两件委托呢！"银时不满地嘟嘴。

"嗯？什么委托？"听到这么少见的事，土方饶有兴趣地追问。

"嗯~第一个已经完成了、另一个是明天上午送一车鲜花到图书馆。"

"送花给图书馆？"

"好像是新建成的，要举行一个庆祝的典礼。"

"怪不得。"土方敷衍地回了句，手开始轻轻地摩擦银时的大腿内侧和胯部。

"啧啧，之前还说我着急。"

"哦，谁让你前襟都不扣好地坐在这里。"

"闭嘴—"银发的人有些气急败坏。"好啊。"土方游刃有余地笑了笑，按住他的脸颊倾过头从下颌线舔至嘴，接着吻了上去。见对方消极地没有反应，他便自动地加深了吻，轻轻地磨蹭、啄住嘴唇；另一只手滑进开襟温柔地抚摸起胸部，继而摘取般地揉捏、拧动起胸前已经挺立起的小小突起。

银时有些僵硬地一动不动，并没有回应邀请。感受到对方的不安，他松开怀抱、微笑着轻声说："还是进去吧？"银发男子没有明确地回答、只含糊地"唔"了一声，有些失神地用余光看着对方。

土方显然不满于如此淡漠的答案。他将上身再次靠过去、稍稍施力咬住侧颈脉搏的位置，同时隔着衣料用手轻轻爱抚起下体。回过神来的银时呻吟着颤抖了一下，呼吸变得有些急促。得逞的土方大胆地直接将有些松弛的下着沿边缘拽下，缓慢捋动起已经醒目地半勃起的阴茎。

"…呀…不要…"银时微微地向后挣脱了一下。

"反应不是挺好的嘛、怎么了。"

"…先进房间吧…不然他们…"

并没有停下手中动作的土方坏笑了下："很快，等你射出来就去里面。"

"哈？！…怎么这样…"银时不满地挣扎起来、准备抗议。

"那就在这儿做完吧。"土方干脆地对上那双湿润的深红色眸子。

_明明平时是没什么精神的死鱼眼，偏偏在这种时候格外诱惑。_他想着，稍稍加快了手上的速度，用空闲的掌心沿眼前明显动摇了的脸颊抚至柔软的嘴唇。

_这里也是，颤抖地微张着邀请、像个处女一样。_

像是安抚般，他用手轻轻拍了拍眼前缩成一团的人柔软的银发，凑过去微笑着说："我爱你。"然后重新开始亲吻。这回银时终于小小地回应了一下，土方便更紧地拥住他瘦削的身体、加深两人唇部的接触。迟疑着，银时闭上眼睛将双手环绕过去搭在土方的背上。

_很好_。土方在心里满意地笑起来，一边上下追索着他的脊骨、一边按住头发强行增加压力；在他有些忘我地深浸在吻里时用舌舔弄了一下他的下唇。受到暗示的银时慢慢张开嘴、紧接着便在激烈的攻势里彻底失去了主权，主动稍微将头倾斜了一点、以给对方提供更好的进攻位置。

两人的舌在口腔内紧缠在一起、彼此纠葛。土方用力地摩擦他的舌头，不时灵巧地躲开对方、不漏一隅地仔细舔舐腔体内部，嘲弄起那早已丧失焦点的注意力。银时断断续续地低声呻吟着，下意识地抱紧了土方，直到有些缺氧的脸上泛起了红晕。

"很可爱啊。"正在用手爱抚腰肢一侧的土方笑着评价。银发人听到这句评语整个人都显得更红了："啰嗦。"

"确实，照这个速度他们回来前也做不完了呢。"

银时有些生气地望过去想说些什么，却在感受到最高潮的强硬捋动后全化成了呻吟。土方强行从正面将他压倒在靠背上、分开双腿，手沿着已经被前导液体完全濡湿的茎杆向下滑动、怜爱地捧住涨大的玉袋，接着灵巧的手指便大幅度地振动囊袋、仿佛要揉碎睾丸一般咕吱咕吱地按摩；上身俯下来再次舔舐起颈动脉上尚未褪去的伤痕。

"…嗯啊啊啊—！！…再…再多点、…好舒服…"不断发抖的银时弓起后背、混乱地哀鸣。理性终于消失殆尽，他彻底陷入了与恋人至高的官能快乐中。土方松开对颈部的惩戒，间或地舔舐至毫无防备的肩部、狠狠咬上，允吸出明显的红淤；同时像折磨般地放缓了手中的节奏。

"不要…唔唔…别停下…哈…"银时无力地维持着拥住对方的姿势，呼吸随着被挤压出的腺液一起变得迷乱不堪。土方满意地看着眼前已经开始主动地前后摆动臀部、一味寻求解脱的银发男子，再次加重了揉搓。下腹部聚集起的紧张感越来越明显，他颤抖地恳求："…快…不行…十四…啊啊啊啊啊—！！"对方用被自己体液沾湿的手指在忍耐极限的赤红龟头画圈涂抹，同时恶意地搔弄起一张一合的小孔、甚至试图插进内部。过分的痛苦与快感结合起来，银时再也抑制不住下体的脉动、以指节发白的力度紧紧抓住了眼前人后背的衬衫，泄出绝顶时陶醉的呜咽声。

_果然还是应该刚才去房间里_。土方思忖着。

.

市郊，新落成的建筑物内。

"太精彩了—！非常期待您明天正式的演讲。"幕府的高级官僚带着程式化的外交表情，边鼓掌边向中央大厅里预演完的天人官员走去。

"不不，能得到您的肯定鄙人不胜惶恐。"相对地，天人却像是人类一样亲切的笑着："这次仪式对我们星球来说是非常重要的活动，决不允许失败；况且，有幸在如此杰出的建筑物内演说、也是莫大荣光啊。"

两人彼此称赞寒暄时，持刀站在一旁的冲田仔细地环顾四周。

整栋建筑物采取了西方现代主义的建筑风格，方正简洁同时也非常封闭，只在非常隐蔽的位置设置了玻璃窗，且难以从内部打开。除去一楼作为中央大厅使用，二楼和三楼均是正好能俯瞰到大厅的镂空半回字形；其中二层有两座侧楼梯直接通往大厅，三、四层与中央大厅间则没有直接通道。

_这种环境…狙击是首选啊。_冲田想。虽然观众席在二层正下方的死角里，但正中央的演讲台瞄准起来简直得天独厚。

确认三名保镖站在天人周围后，他沿着一侧的楼梯向上走去。正走到一半，迎面冲来一个拎着工具箱、穿着修理服的男子。觉得可疑盘问了身份与证件后，原来是来做安检系统最后检查的工人。放走有些慌张的男子，冲田几乎确认了心中关于明天一定会出事的想法。他站在正对中央大厅位置的书架前，做出手枪的姿势对准楼下毫无知觉的天人的额头。

"_**Bang—**__"_

.

.

**章三**

.

典礼举行当天。

"…啊啊…好困…"

"银桑，现在可是在公路上、请认真开车。"副驾驶席上的新八一脸嫌弃地望着银时。昨晚被神乐拖去验证本来就不存在的烟火大会、结果回来就看到万事屋主人的衣服可怜兮兮地躺在地板上不说，整个客厅还弥漫着一股**不祥**的味道；为此他已经教育了正在呵欠连天地开车中的银发青年一早上。

"知道啦…银桑我可是一直有在拼命努力做个负责任的大人哦！"

"一点说服力都没有。还有、麻烦眼睛睁开看着前方。"

_真是的。_抱怨完他有些失望地坐正。_这样下去神乐酱可怎么办，本来就已经够非常识的了…_担心中的新八顺便看了看后视镜，发现后座上的支那女孩跟什么事也没发生一样、一边嚼醋昆布一边哼着莫名其妙的歌："焰火~焰火~嘭嘭嘭~！"

_唉…果然没救了_。他终于放弃般地扶住额头。

"呐呐、新吧唧！昨天没看到焰火真是无聊…"正想着她的事、神乐就突然凑过来："银酱！运花的这笔钱我们拿去买焰火放好不好？"

"哈啊？！怎么可能给你买焰火、你以为你是哪里的公主殿下么？！我们可是三餐危机中！！"

"原来你有自觉啊，银桑。"

"纳尼、新八，怎么连你也…都说了焰火又危险又…"争论中，银时突然注意到已经到达目的地了。

.

因为落成典礼下午才开始，不少临时用的物资仍然在图书馆后面的小广场处附近装卸中。整个活动的总策划人举着喇叭、正站在人群里指挥工作人员从后门进进出出地搬运大小不一的纸箱。三人停好车后、好不容易才挤到那个中年大叔身边说明花的情况。

"哦哦哦！我记起来了，是应该今天运大厅和演讲台用的鲜花来着…现在人手不够、你们稍等一下吧！！"说完，他又转身去协调记者的事情。

"喂喂、银桑，这可怎么办…"新八被人潮挤来挤去，差点弄掉了本体眼镜："我们要在这里等么？"

"哼哼！新吧唧、**男人可是应该从自己这边主动进攻的才对**！"银时露出了得意的笑容，毅然决然地说："不需要等！作为负责的万事屋、我们直接来帮忙把花搬进去！"

"啊？！可是我们不知道要放哪里啊？！"

"没关系。"银时已经打开了车门："这种时候相信直觉就好。"

.

半小时后。

"很好、这样大花篮和摆放用的花簇就都搬进来了。"银时放下最后一束花，起身和神乐击掌："Oh-yes！"

"银桑，这就是你所谓的直觉么…"新八绝望地看着如同大功告成一样的两人，怒吼道："你们根本就是随手堆在大厅一角了好吗？！这是什么摆法啊！！太不负责任了吧！！"

"你想什么呢、新吧唧，所谓的心意当然是越多越好啊！聚集起来才有感染力！"

"算了、不管你们了。至少把这一束放到演讲台上吧；起码不会太呆板。"向强盗逻辑投降后，新八决定做最后的一点努力。他刚拿起花簇、却发现不太对劲。

"神乐酱，你刚刚搬花的时候、有没有觉得它很重？"

"重是包含了一份心意阿鲁！你有没有献过真心的花阿鲁！"神乐一把夺过花簇："银酱，这么有心意的花我能拿一个回去么？"

"…"新八叹了口气，突然瞄到会场中央的冲田。

"啊、那个不是冲田先生么？…"

"啊咧？那个抖S小鬼也在这里？"

"似乎是工作中呢，"新八注意到冲田的佩刀后说。

"银酱、搞定了！我们去买焰火吧！"那边的神乐冲两人挥手。

.

距离典礼开始还有三十分钟。

提前抵达会场的冲田确认了一下时间，注意到负责人已经开始清场、并封锁除大厅外的区域。不愧是规格相当高的典礼，入口处已不断地有身着名贵服装的幕府要人出现。很快，天人一行也来到了会场里。冲田走过去向他点头行礼，对方礼貌地颔首回礼后开口说："冲田君，迄今为止你的工作做的非常好；本来行程安排里致完词我应该再多留一日的，但由于事务繁忙，今晚我就会返回福比里斯了、你的任务到时也就正式结束。当然，我会向松平先生肯定你的。"

_狡猾的老狐狸，提前走是嗅出什么了吗_。冲田想，答了一句"非常感谢"。

按照预定，仪式开始后会先由幕府官员代表德川将军致辞，随后再是天人代表福比里斯星演讲。对于狙击而言，第二段演讲开始、天人从观众席移动到正中央的演讲台后就是最佳时机了。冲田思考着、跟在天人身后向贵宾席走去。四下环视时、他看到正在大厅边缘摆弄花盆的万事屋三人组。

_那边不是万事屋的旦那様吗…被拜托来运花的么？可那是什么摆法啊…_

.

回程路上。

"银酱~这束花好漂亮阿鲁！"神乐在后座上左右挥动手中的花簇。

"神乐酱你在干什么…"新八扭过去、继而瞪大眼："那个是让你放到演讲台上的花吧？！你还真拿回来了啊！！这是拜托我们送的东西你拿回来干什么—！！"

"我帮大家解除心中的怨念阿鲁。"

"你拿走了才会怨念吧？！！现在演讲台上光秃秃的什么都没有了啊！！"

"坦诚相待。"

"银桑，完全不懂你的意思。"新八绝望地咆哮。神乐依旧在那里炫耀地挥舞花束，直到有东西"啪嗒"地掉在地上。

"这是什么？"她举起那块黑色物体。

银时看了一眼："啊…那不是定时炸弹么？你看、还有时间呢…**啊咧**？！！！"

"定时烟花？…"

"不是那个意思—！"

.

一切顺利。

直至幕府官员致辞完毕为止，现场都没有任何异动；听到主席台前的男司仪开始介绍贵宾席里的天人，冲田便暗自起身、从备用楼梯绕行上了二楼，慢慢靠近正对中央的那座书架—

果然，本应清场完毕的地方赫然出现了一名正持枪瞄准的浪人。

虽然当时江户流行的宫本武藏剑法讲求用大喝的气势击倒敌人、冲田倒并不曾被这样的规矩束缚。他拔出刀、从侧面悄无声息地迅速潜行过去；等对方反应过来有人接近时，他已经用右膝准确地击中了肋骨，随后由右上至左下手起刀落、在浪人吃痛翻滚时袒露出的胸膛上完美砍下一记袈裟斬り—凌厉的日本刀向来以连骨都可斩断的凶狠砍杀而知名、加上挥刀的惯性与技法，仅一击便足以致命。

久违的斩杀的确带来了刺穿肉体的实感，然而地上血流不止的浪人却露出了并不真实的表情—本应因钝痛和失血而涣散的神情微妙地拧成了一个邪恶的笑容："…已经…阻止不了—…"被补上一刀后，他终于抽搐两下、动也不动了。

冲田从上向下望去。这边没有发出太大的声响，天人的演讲依旧在正常地进行。

_密闭的大厅里不可能…_

他突然注意到演讲台不远处、出口附近随意堆放在一起的花簇。

就在这时、花篮猛地爆炸了，随之而起的是烟雾、尖叫和枪声：大批的人慌张地向门口逃去、观众席估计早已乱作一团；天人吓得呆立在演讲台旁。

冲田拔起刀从楼梯向下跑，快到一楼时看到底下已灌满越来越浓的烟雾。鲜花、篮子、地毯、样书…炸药引起的火星遇到大批可燃物后变成了熊熊烈火。逃难人群围堵在厚重的正门前拼命拍打、却绝望地发觉无论门窗都早就从外面锁死了。火势越来越大，这样下去整栋封闭的建筑很快就会闷死所有人。此起彼伏的一阵阵凄厉呼救似乎并没能穿透水泥墙体、传达出去。

_可恶…昨天火警系统已经被破坏了么…只能试着破坏门了_。冲田捂住鼻子，凭借模糊的方向感与印象向演讲台靠近，不时地被从一处涌到另一处的人撞到。总算找到目标后，天人早已跌坐在地上，惊恐地望着他、一句话也说不出来。

冲田扶起他，试图向入口的方向移动—

"砰—！砰—！"

低下头，他看到左臂和腹部制服上正在扩大的深色阴影。身后，伪装成司仪的浪人正举着枪对准自己叫嚣："放下那个天人、你这幕府的走狗！"说着又准备扣动扳机。

冲田脑中闪过一瞬间的空白，无视枪声、他从正面直接冲了过去。被那化身为鬼的眼神震慑住，浪人正想再补枪、却惊惶发现子弹刚刚连射完了。不过、已经没有机会更换弹匣—他呆呆地看着手臂被极快的一击右逆袈裟斩下、飞离躯干，随后刀锋回转、重心下移向左猛地砍下。

"駄犬，你乱吠什么呢。"退后一步、横向振血后，冲田冷冷地注视眼前因疼痛而哀嚎的人，收刀入鞘。

_看来保镖也是被他杀的，馆内应该没有同伙了_。

就在他确认了一旁弹夹的数量、准备起身时，一阵眩晕突然袭来、视野从四周向中央模糊。起初以为是烟的原因、用沾满血污的完好手臂蹭蹭眼睛，不但毫无改善，相反全身的麻木感倒是越来越强、连头也变得昏昏沉沉。

冲田这才有了中弹流血的实感，抬起头后烟雾弥漫的四周几乎什么都看不清楚了。他挣扎着用刀抵住地面、眯起眼睛，天人颤抖着惊吓过度的脸却似乎成了唯一的残像。

_该死、我可不想最后看你的脸啊…_

冲田想着，终于用尽力气、就这么倒下去。

伴随太刀发出的"哐啷—"声响，嘈杂的周围奇妙地开始变得安静。意识边缘、他看到熟悉的身影冲了过来。

.

.

**章四**

.

夜里，真选组内。

"为了总悟、干杯—！！"盘腿坐着的近藤开心地大声喊。

"干杯—！！"兴高采烈的众人齐声回应。

.

一个月前的落成礼中，接到银时联络的真选组才发觉之前扬言炸毁机场是浪人的诡计。等土方带人赶到图书馆、砸开锁死的门实施紧急救援时，火海弥漫的大厅已经是活生生的人间地狱了。看到生还希望的人们疯子一般地向外狂奔，更增加了土方四处搜寻的难度。直到听见枪响、辨明位置后，他终于赶至演讲台边、却发现已倒下的冲田。

由于本来应放在演讲台上、作为二重保险设置的炸弹被万事屋拿走、而其他炸药集中在远离人群的出口处爆炸，天人和大部分出席者最终只受了轻伤。很快，穷凶恶极的浪人便得到惩处，挫败阴谋的真选组则因反应敏捷受到了幕府褒奖。

一切看上去都还不错，除了一番队队长冲田受伤这件事以外—

自从开始静养后，十分愧疚的近藤便时常来探望冲田。一个月后伤口基本痊愈、整个人能自由活动时，他就马上张罗着开个全组庆祝会。冲田嫌麻烦拒绝了三次，拖到第四次总算没办法地勉强同意了。

"冲田队长、请收下这一箱红豆包！"

"谢谢你山崎君，请直接帮我丢到垃圾堆里。"

"队长，终于康复真是太好了！一番队都在等着你呢！"

…

被除土方外的每个人挨个祝福、收到一堆礼物和红豆包以后，冲田终于决定到外面透透气。

事实上，这一个月里他几乎没怎么见到过土方。

立秋一过，空气中便多少有了入骨的凉意。出到室外的冲田微微颤抖一下，倚着柱子坐在连廊上，觉得室内喧闹的人声总算小了点。

拂过树梢的夜风带来一阵格外清爽的薰香，他深呼吸了一下。

_我到底在干什么…_

_这算是报应么_。

有些自嘲地苦笑，他仰起头仔细地端详起明朗的月色，良久才闭上眼睛。

在生死线上徘徊，对冲田来说算是第一次。一直以凌驾于他人之上的实力巧妙地战斗的他，向来连负伤的概率都极低。

_失去意识的时候…_

_那个时候我在期待的人…_

一个月里在脑海中执拗反复的问题现在又浮现出来，冲田厌恶地皱起眉头。

此时，身后的木质地板响起了脚步声。

"…总悟。"土方停在柱子侧后方，有些犹豫地呼唤出声。

"副长，你不呆在派对里、出来想干什么呢？啊、如果是思考怎么去死的话，我已经替你想好了。"冲田头也没回地答。

"…"

听不到回应，他扭过头递出一瓶酒："开玩笑的。这个、请喝了吧。"

黑发男子接过来，却发现上面赫然贴着剧毒的化学标签。  
"这是毒药吧？！"

"啧、被发现了。"

土方无言地丢开瓶子，在冲田旁边坐下："连这个都备好了，你知道我会过来啊。"

冲田闭着眼睛微笑："因为土方先生是不自己受伤就过意不去的抖M嘛。"

"别给我乱加头衔。"

冲田没有再答话。沉默地坐了一阵、土方才开口说："总悟，这次的事我很…"

"土方先生，你有想守护的东西么？"对方似乎早已预知到他要说的事情、直接打断了发言。

"哈？"

"你想保护什么？"

"…剑、真选组和…近藤老大。"

"我也是。"总悟平静地看着前方："「毎朝毎夕、改めて死に；常に死に身として居る時は、武道に自由を得る」，这是武士的信仰；你不必身为副长、就觉得部下的死伤是自己的责任—本来就不是追求安逸的人。"

"…我一开始也没打算那么说。"土方叹了口气。冲田有些惊讶地转过头，正对上黑发男子无比坚定的神情。

"不让任何一个人死这样狂妄的话我确实说不出来；可是我绝不会让你再受伤了—倒不是因为什么副长…是因为同伴。"说着，他扬起嘴角："「信義を重んじ誠を尽して」，这也同样是持剑之人的信条吧。"

"…这话可真是令人安心。"冲田仿佛是觉得不可思议般地笑了笑、扭回脸惬意地将头靠在柱子上："这次有不翘班的觉悟了吗？"

"你说什么？！…"闻言土方窘迫地移开视线、懊恼地嘟囔着。

两人就这么坐着，再次陷入沉默不语。原本嘈杂的夜里，渐渐地只剩下偶尔掠过的风声。

.

_世界には、君と僕二人だけ見たいだった_。

.

.

—終わり—

* * *

.

.

**后记**

写完这篇文章以后，真是大大舒了一口气。

仔细想想，自己是属于从来没有认真做完过一件事情的那种人；  
同人文的写作尤其如此—每次写着写着，就觉得脱离原作太远、连自己都说服不能。久而久之这样下来，遇到再有爱的cp也没能诞生出像样的作品、只留下一路的坑。  
这次能完成真是太好了。

土冲是很早以前就想写的一对。  
说实话，当初看银魂的时候，非常喜欢银时X月咏，土方X三叶的设定。后面慢慢地就转换了心境—现在再看他们，脑中土方X银时←冲田的感觉已经停不下来了…

冲田队长实在是太可爱了❤。  
「要多久才能明白自己的心意呢？」抱着这样的疑问写完了全文。  
回过头来重读，总觉得轻松的第一章附近是最接近标题的…至于后面三章、真的是妄想全开模式的产物了XD  
怎么就写了这样的剧情呢…  
不过，不遇到突发情况的话，冲田队长永远不会主动的吧？虽然最后似乎也没有主动…其实有没有真正认清自己的想法都是个谜了…

不过最后一句还是有点像告白的（笑），可惜并没有说出来。

冲田队长加油啊！！—

以上~  
参考了《monster》的一点设定，必须对浦泽直树老师表示歉意了…那也是我最喜欢的动画之一：）

ps：写文的时候为了保证尽可能真实、查阅了些资料，回头再补上说明吧XD


End file.
